


You Say My Name Like There Could Be An Us

by RileySavage7



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch if you squint, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, Sickfic, Two Shot, ZeLana is real yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Lana likes Zelina... But things are never that simple.Basically, the ZeLana fluff you never knew you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Melt My Heart To Stone by Adele x
> 
> Rusev and Lana are only kayfabe married in this.

It began with a mix up.

The hotel got some of the billing information wrong and instead of being paired with her usual roommate Asuka, Lana was left having to room with newcomer Zelina Vega.

The two women didn’t really know each other, but decided it wouldn’t kill them to share a room for the night. And it didn’t.

They ended up talking all through the night. They had so much in common – their respective personalities mirroring and complimenting one other’s. Something about spending time with Zelina felt right to Lana. Like she didn’t have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. Like she could be herself and be unapologetic about it.

They grew closer as the months went on. Lana would always tag along to Zelina and Andrade’s training sessions and in turn Lana would always make Zelina go on shopping trips with her. They got used to each other like that. They needed each other like that. Lana needed an escape from her on-screen marriage to Rusev and Zelina craved the company of a woman after all that time spent with Andrade.

So after five months of growing closer and closer, Lana woke up one morning and found herself in love with freakin’ Zelina Vega.  
She didn’t know how it happened – or when it happened. She wasn’t sure why either... because they were friends. Just friends. Friends who hung out every day. Friends who shared whatever meme they thought was funny with the other one. Friend who coordinated their outfits for cute Instagram pictures.

Lana had never felt so confused before in her life. She always liked guys... Kissing guys and cuddling with them. She envisioned herself ten years from now – married with two kids and maybe a dog. There wasn’t any lesbians in her American Dream fantasy. Or at least, there wasn’t meant to be...right? She knew she needed guidance. She needed someone who’d gone through something similar and who could give advice. She called Charlotte Flair.

Charlotte was the only person Lana knew who had been married to men, but then started dating women. Or one woman to be exact.Lana and the seven time women’s champion weren’t close, but Charlotte was kind and supportive in general, so she thought the older woman wouldn’t mind helping her understand her feelings better.

And talking to Charlotte did help. The pair had met up after a house show and ending up at a bar. Becky was with Charlotte of course, but she was out trying to beat Aiden and Sheamus at darts.

  
“ _I just feel unsure of who I am, you know? It’s like I’ve been playing this part for so long that I forgot who I was... who I’ve always been”._

_Charlotte nodded. She offered a sincere smile._

_“I get it. Sometimes it takes a lot of dirt roads to get to your actual destination”. She took a small sip of whiskey and continued. “I mean, excuse all the analogies but, we can’t all take the scenic route. And for some of us the journey has so many unexpected twists and turns and heartbreak”. Charlotte sighed and a look of melancholy quickly spread across her face. But it left almost as soon as it appeared when she looked to where Becky was laughing and joking around with the guys. Her emerald green eyes lit up at the sight.“But when you finally reach your destination – when you finally end up where you’re meant to end up, you’ll know. Because it’ll be the happiest you’ve ever been”._

The talk with Charlotte gave Lana the courage to be honest with herself, to be honest with everyone around her. Most importantly, it gave her the courage to ask Zelina out.

The two women were having a light lunch in a cafe just a block away from their hotel.  
“I can’t believe we’re only a few weeks away from freakin’ Evolution – I’m so excited”, Zelina squealed and took a sip of her water.

Lana just gave a quick smile and stabbed at her salad. She wasn’t really hungry. In fact, she wasn’t feeling too good at all. She woke up with her sore throat and a stuffy nose.

“You okay, babe?”, Zelina queried, placing her hand atop Lana’s.

“Y-yeah... Why wouldn’t I be?”, the blonde responded. She looked up and flashed a smile at her companion.

“Alright then... Just checking”. Zelina wasn’t convinced. She knew the other woman too well and could almost always sense when she was hiding something. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Lanie?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lana sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn’t keep her feelings a secret any longer. Zelina knew her too well – knew her better than anyone really.

Lana looked up into expecting black eyes.

_Why did she have to be this stunning?_

“Zee... There’s something... that I’ve been meaning to ask”. She cleared her aching throat and found herself staring at Zelina’s mouth instead of actually speaking. “Um... As I was s-saying... I’ve been meaning to ask you out. Like, on a date”.

Lana’s words lingered in the air for a few seconds. Around them everyone else’s hushed conversations seemed to have dialed down. It felt ominously quiet and the silence was too much for Lana to bare.

“If you don’t want to then... I understand. I just... I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I like you... a lot”.

Zelina’s lips curved into one of her classic smirk-smiles. She held on tighter to Lana’s hand. “Lanie, just calm down babe”, she said in a voice just above a whisper. “I would love to go on a date with you”.

Lana’s blue eyes widened at the words of the feisty Latina. “A-are y-you sure?”

Zelina stifled a laugh. “ _Are you_?”, she asked teasingly.

Lana could simply nod.

“Good, then it’s settled. You, me and dinner?”

Again, words had abandoned the Ravishing Russian and she could only nod.

Luckily Zelina found it rather cute and changed the topic so Lana could regain all her faculties again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Lana asked Zelina out. The petite Latina was a bundle of nervous energy. She liked Lana – like liked her. And the time they spent together was the highlight of her time on the main roster. In Lana she had a friend, a confidant and hopefully, if things went well, something more.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t have the teeniest, tiniest crush on the blonde. Lana was breathtakingly beautiful – but she was also kind and sweet. Sometimes Zelina thought Lana was too pure for this world. But then she'd open her mouth and talk the most shit and the black haired woman would know she’s not as innocent.

That’s what Zelina liked about her. You never knew what to expect with Lana.

And now she was eagerly awaiting the blonde to come pick her up at her apartment and take her to dinner.

Zelina tried to be casual – sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels, but she nearly flew up when she heard the knock on the door.

She straightened her form-fitting black dress and smoothed her silky black hair with her hands. When she eventually opened the door, she was greeted by a pale, red eyed, sniffling Lana.

“Hey”, she croaked and attempted a smile.

Zelina instantly pulled at the blonde’s arm, inviting her into the apartment. “You look awful, Lanie. Are you sick?” Zelina made sure Lana sat down of the couch before she sat down next to her.

“It’s nothing – just a little cold. I’m fine. We should really get going though, we have a reservation...”

“What?! No, no, no... We are not going out tonight. Look at you”. Zelina placed a hand on Lana’s forehead. She shook her head in disapproval. “ _Ai mami_ , you’re burning up. Why didn’t you just call and cancel. I would have understood”.

Lana took Zelina’s hand in hers and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “I didn’t wanna bail on you. I really wanted to go on this date with you”.

Zelina sighed, but offered a smile. “Come on, you need rest”, she said as she got up and pulled at Lana’s hand.

“W-what do you...”

“I have a bed, you need a bed... I think you can deduce where I’m going with this”.

\---

Lana didn’t know when exactly she fell asleep, but she knew it was around 10 pm when she woke up. She was curled up in several blankets and was wearing an oversized jumper and socks. She spotted her date outfit on the dresser, folded up neatly.

Zelina slowly opened the door and peaked in. “Ah, you’re awake”. She entered, carrying a tray. 

Lana shifted in the bed, loving the feel of the sheets against her bare legs.

“You _look_ much better”, Zelina noted and placed the tray on the nightstand next to Lana. 

“I am so, so sorry Zelina. This is not the way I wanted this night to go”.

“No need to apologize. You’re sick. You needed the rest”. She hands Lana a glass of orange juice. “You also need to stay hydrated, so drink some of that”.

“I feel better already”, Lana said and took a sip of the juice. 

“Sit up for a bit, I wanna fluff your pillows”, Zelina said.

“Hah, that’s what he said”, Lana managed to joke as she sat up.

“Oh god – you’re a freakin’ child”. Zelina teased with no real malice. After she sorted the pillows she took a seat on the bed. 

“Had enough orange juice?”, she asked.

Lana nodded and hummed a response. Zelina took the glass and placed it on the tray.

“I made soup... My mom always makes it when we’re sick – even now”.

Lana let out a soft giggle. “Your mom sounds lovely”.

“She is”. Zelina held the bowl out for Lana. The blonde took a spoonful, but winced as she swallowed the soup.

“Is it bad? Too spicy?”

“No,no... I can’t really taste it, but I’m sure it’s good. It just hurts when I swallow”.

“That’s what she said”, Zelina murmured, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles. “Seriously though – try to eat some so that I can give you some meds”. Zelina soothed over Lana’s blonde locks.

“Alright mom...”

The latina pulled a face. “Don’t call me that”, she said.

“Okay then... I'll just have to think of another nickname for you. ”

Lana had a few more spoonfuls of soup and Zelina gave her some pills for her headache, cough syrup and lozenges for her sore throat.

Lana felt herself doze off again. She leaned back into the wall of pillows Zelina had set up and smiled sleepily at the woman sitting by her side.

“You’re so cute... Thank you for taking care of me”.

“Hmm, I think that codeine is making you feel some type of way”, Zelina said softly and intertwined her fingers with Lana’s.

“Nah... it’s just _you_ that’s making me feel some type of way”. Lana’s eyes fell closed.

Zelina smiled and allowed herself the pleasure of watching Lana sleep with that peaceful look on her face. She leaned over and traced a finger along Lana’s jaw.

_She really was beautiful._

“G’night babe...” Zelina whispered as she leaned over to place a soft peck on Lana's cheek.  

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man, love these two so much x
> 
> Kudos and comments are encouraged, so drop some if you're into that sorta thing. 
> 
> And come say hi on Tumblr: RileySav7


End file.
